La doncella de alas blancas
by Chikaru Himemiya
Summary: ¿Era posible que él la quisiera? No era posible... pero entonces ¿Por qué sentía deseos de llorar cuando veía las plumas blancas en el cielo?
1. Chapter 1

_Capítulo 1_

Harada Risa, por un momento sintió deseos de asesinar a su padre, ¿Acaso el destino se había propuesto hacerle entender que no había modo de quedarse soltera solamente por Dark? ¿Es que es tan difícil entender a alguien ¿Qué está enamorada de un ser literalmente mágico y probablemente inalcanzable?

Pero papá ¿Por qué no Riku? Ella no está....

Riku ya tiene novio y uno real, por cierto Risa agregó rápidamente al ver que Risa abría la boca para protestar.- por lo tanto no hay motivo de obligarla, y los Hiwatari son una excelente opción.

Pero papá... de repente sintió como la boca secaba ¿Hiwatari? ¡¿Los Hiwatari?! Tenía que estar bromeando.- ¿¡Con quién piensas comprometerme!?

Satoshi Hiwatari cariño

¿Con mi compañero de clase? Preguntó ella atónita, no por favor que sea una broma.

Sí cariño con tu compañero de clase.

Fue más que suficiente, sin siquiera esperar a pedir retirarse por alguna posible infección, de golpe se fue a su cuarto, lo cerró y cayó llorando en su cama.

Satoshi no se te nota contento comentó su padre con una sonrisa falsa.

Si las miradas fulminara, el padre de Satoshi ya estaría muerto, debido a que toda su ira estaba concentrado en esa mirada, no era que odiara a Harada Risa, pero él no tenía deseos de fastidiarle la vida a alguien, y en especial a la fan de Dark. Esa tipa, seguramente lo odiaría aún más.

Se estremeció quizás lo odiaría aún más, si llegara a enterarse que era el comandante de la policía encargado de capturar a Dark...


	2. El Encuentro

_El Encuentro._

Risa, entiendo perfectamente tus sentimientos repuso un poco asustada Riku, pero eso no es motivo para que cuando veas a Hiwatari trates de matarlo.

¿Por qué no? Preguntó Risa mirando el "muñequito" de Hiwatari que había hecho, con la intención de matarlo.

¿Te has puesto a pensar que también lo están obligando? Le hizo razonar Riku.

La verdad es que no se había puesto a pensar en nada, que no fuera intentar asesinarlo, pero esa revelación le abrió las puertas de esa posibilidad… ¿Era posible que también lo hubiesen obligado? Risa miró su muñeco y lo deshizo, primero averiguaría si realmente Hiwatari estaba contento y si no, ella intentaría convencerlo de que lo ayudase a destruir el compromiso, que por cierto los haría muy infelices.

Eh…. Hiwatari, sé que estás bastante furioso y que te estás conteniendo, pero ¿Podrías dejar de mirarme así? Pidió Daisuke un poco atemorizado.

La mirada del increíble y supremo comandante Hiwatari Satoshi, estaba cargada de una ira infinita, hacia el padre, pero por razones que no entendemos, estaba en casa de Niwa Daisuke, el domador de su más ínfimo enemigo y su mejor amigo Hiwatari Satoshi.

Señor, insisto en que deje de moverse pidió Argentine.- no puedo ajustarle la corbata bien.

Lo siento dijo Hiwatari, diciéndole a Daisuke, a Argentine y de mala gana a…

Daisuke ¿Debería peinarlo más a la derecha o a la izquierda? Preguntó Towa, preocupada.

Pienso que está bien a la derecha repuso Daisuke.

¿Y quién es la señorita? Preguntó con resignación Emiko que entraba a darles té.

Harada Imouto Risa.

Un silencio digno de película, mientras Emiko se retiraba silenciosamente, y entonces comenzó la discusión:

¡Imbécil!! ¡Risa es mía! Gritaba Dark en la cabeza de Daisuke.

¡Basta Dark! Trató de calmarlo Daisuke.- ¿No ve que está obli…?

¡Y a mí qué cuernos me importa! Replicó Dark.- ¿Qué crees que pase cuando ella se dé cuenta de que Hiwatari es el encargado de atraparme?

En realidad, a mí me preocupa más cuando se entere que ya me gradúe de la universidad fue la lacónica respuesta de Satoshi mientras los dos sirvientes terminaban de arreglarlo y Wizu, al principio con desconfianza "ronroneaba", en sus piernas.

Tienes razón repuso Daisuke, no había pensando en eso, debería pedirle a Riku…

¡Idiota! ¿Qué no entendéis mis sentimientos? Preguntó Dark.

¿Pedirle a Harada-san qué? Le preguntó con una mirada seria.

Riku quizás podría ayudarte.

Le miró "en blanco".

¿Harías eso por mí? Le preguntó Satoshi agarrándolo de sus hombros, mientras Daisuke tenía una gota.

Claro que sí, al fin y al cabo somos amigos ¿No? Le preguntó Daisuke dejándolo durante un par de instantes en silencio.

Niwa, no sé cómo pagártelo repuso Hiwatari bajando la cabeza.

Bien Hiwatari ya es hora de ir dijo Daisuke.

Bien Risa, ya es hora dijo Riku.

Ambos salieron por las puertas y fueron al lugar donde los uniría por la eternidad.

La campana sonó siete veces, cuando se encontraron.

Siete Veces


	3. La Cena

_La cena_

Satoshi estaba nervioso, de no haber sido por el apoyo de Daisuke Niwa, al que por cierto le tenía gran estima, a pesar de ser rivales en el "negocio familiar", no quería ir donde Harada aunque la última vez que la vio, se había desesperado cuando ella estaba a punto de caerse y se había transformado en Krad para ayudarle, pero seguía nervioso…

-Si descubre nuestro secreto- había dicho Hiwatari a Daisuke- ¿Qué se supone qué haré?

-Esa chica -había hablado Krad y Hiwatari se asustó, pero la voz de Krad no sonaba amenazante- esa chica… si es ella no me importaría que lo supiera.

-¿Sucede algo Hiwatari?- preguntó Daisuke al notarlo muy silencioso.

-Nada Niwa -repuso él disponiéndose a salir.

"Si es ella, no me importaría que lo supiera" ¿Qué quería decir con esto? A Hiwatari le pareció muy raro que Krad mostrará "interés" en otra persona, que no fuera Dark y Daisuke.

"Homosexual" se le vino a la cabeza, no, no pienses en estupideces se dijo a sí mismo.

-Este Hiwatari-kun ¿Estás bien? -Preguntó Harada, mirándola de manera sospechosa.

-Harada-san, lamento que te hayan escogido como mi prometida, debe ser terrible que te escojan tan joven- se disculpó Hiwatari con profunda sinceridad.

-¡Ah! ¡No! ¡Yo también debería disculparme!- se asombró Harada de su sinceridad.

-No, soy yo quien debo disculparme, pues sabía que esto vendría en algún momento- sin embargo Hiwatari no se imaginaba que fuera tan temprano y mucho menos con su compañera de clase- sin embargo, debo admitir, que no iba a ser con usted mi prometida, lo lamento mucho.

-¿Eh?- preguntó Harada.

Un momento de silencio incómodo, fue cuando Harada Risa entendió que él no convencería a su padre para disuadirlo del matrimonio.

-¡¿Estás de acuerdo con esto?!-llamado la atención de otras personas.

-Siempre estuve consciente de que esto llegaría, y no puedo oponerme, porque si lo hago…-Hiwatari se cortó ahí, y miró al otro lado.

"Hiwatari-kun, en otra ocasión te estaría maldiciendo _(Aunque ya esté preparado el maleficio, incluyendo el muñeco vudú que se encuentra oculto en el cofre del tesoro) _pero algo me dice que estás ocultando algo"

-Veo que se están llevando de maravilla-comentó la mamá de Risa.

-¿Eh? ¿Te parece mamá?-preguntó Risa, tratando de aparentar que todo estaba bien.

-¿Les parece bien, si se casan, el 22 de marzo?- preguntó el papa de Hiwatari, muy sonriente, demasiado, Satoshi le parecía muy extraño que estuviese contento por su compromiso, demasiado contento.

- Pero si sólo tienen quince años-replicó el papá de Risa.

-Me refería de aquí en dos años- replicó sonriente el padre- ¿Está bien?

-Por supuesto que sí, entonces- repusieron ambos padres algo cohibidos.

-¡Un…!-estuvo a punto de quejarse Risa, cuando se acordó de por qué querían casarla y se calló.

-Bien, en dos años- el padre de Hiwatari le dio la mano al padre de Risa- bueno, disculpe, estamos ocupados, nos vemos la próxima vez para firmar el pacto, ¡Adiós!-salió arrastrando literalmente a Hiwatari, y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¿Qué le sucede?- se preguntó Hiwatari.


End file.
